messing with Kimmie
by unicornbitchxo
Summary: Kim and Shego are together and Shego is always having fun teasing her Princess
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Kim Possible so don't sue me also please R&R**

**Chapter 1**

**Kim: 24**

**Shego: 28**

Kim just arrived home from a mission against Duff Killigan who is always trying to turn the world into a mini golf course. After she entered her apartment she coded the door and headed to her bedroom to change out of her mission clothes which consisted of: her black midriff t-shirt with 3/4 inch sleeves, cargo pants, rocket shoes, grappling hook, laser lipstick, Kimmunicator, and her wrist Kimmunicator. After she finished changing her phone rang so she answered it.

Kim: hey Sheila I was just about to call you

Sheila: I tried calling you like an hour ago but I got your voicemail instead

Kim: I was on a mission, I literally just got home like a few minutes ago

Sheila: oh...okay well when you're dressed in your regular clothes would you liked to hang out with me?

Kim: sure just give me like ten minutes and I'll meet you at your place.

After her and Sheila finished talking Kim hung up the phone and headed out the door and towards Sheila's house.

**10 minutes later...**

Kim knocked on Sheila's front door and waited for her to come answer it. When Sheila finally answered the door Kim walked in her house, noticed she was only in a towel, and said, "if you're still getting ready I'll wait for you on the couch."

Sheila replied, "okay just give me like two minutes Kimmy and if you're hungry there is some food in the fridge, just don't blow up the kitchen." After saying that Sheila headed back towards her room so she could finish getting dressed. When Kim realized what Sheila said she looked towards Sheila's direction and stuck her tongue out which was pointless because Sheila's bedroom door was closed. After Sheila came out of her bedroom Kim said, "I've been able to cook for like six years now"

Sheila replied, "I've been able to cook since I was fourteen Pumpkin" then Kim pulled Sheila on the couch and said, "I'm not surprised, you seemed like you were the smartest out of all of your siblings."

Sheila laughed at this and said, "you got that right, I think the only ones almost as smart as me would be the Wegos" then Kim started laughing and got off the couch, when Sheila noticed this she got up too and pulled Kim towards her and kissed her on the cheek then Kim blushed and asked, "where's the bathroom?"

Sheila replied, "down the hall, first door on your right" then Kim walked in the bathroom and closed the door. After Kim exited the bathroom she walked back towards the couch and sat down. Sheila asked, "so what do you want to do?"

Kim said, "we were gonna go to the mall like we talked about when you called me before I came over"

Sheila replied, "oh right...in that case let me grab my keys and wallet then we could go" then Sheila grabbed her stuff and headed out the front door with Kim. When they entered Sheila's car Kim asked, "do you remember that one time when you had your personality changed and you substituted at my high school as Ms. Go?"

Sheila replied, "yeah, I think that was also the last time I went to the mall I have been to the mall since that day"

Kim said, "yeah when that incident happened you also liked Mr. Barkin"

Sheila replied, "I think he liked me more than I liked him"

Kim said, "I just thought it was weird that the two of you were actually going out especially- never mind I don't want to bring that up"

Sheila asked, "bring what up?"

Kim replied, "okay, fine I'll tell you, I thought you and Drew were going out the whole time we've known each other" Sheila looked at her and just started laughing hysterically and then asked, "you thought that me a-AND THAT BLUE BOY WERE GOING OUT?" And then started laughing again.

Kim said, "by the tone of your voice and that hysterical laughing I'm gonna have to go with no"

Sheila replied, "the only person that I actually like is this goody-goody two-shoes with red hair that used to be a crime-fighting cheerleader"

Kim asked, "you like me?"

Sheila replied, "yeah, you're smart, funny, beautiful, athletic, nice, outgoing, energetic, and you're amazing in every way possible." Kim sat there speechless until she could finally think of a way to reply to what Sheila just said so Kim said, "well...there's this person I like who is athletic, smart, sarcastic, beautiful, nice, funny, and semi-lazy only when she wants to be who is also amazing in every way possible"

Sheila joked, "are you trying to describe me or Bonnie?" After hearing this, Kim playfully smacked her on the arm and said, "you and please don't bring up Bon-bon anymore, we still hate each other"

**5 minutes later...**

Sheila said, "we're here Kimmie and I promise I won't bring up Bon-bon anymore around you" then Kim hopped out of the car and ran towards Club Banana when she arrived in front of the store Sheila asked, "what is the big deal about club banana anyways?"

Kim replied, "my best friend works here and I think they have nice clothes here"

Sheila said, "in that case, let's go then" then Kim pulled Sheila inside and started heading towards the bathing suit selection while Sheila headed towards the jeans selection considering she didn't need a new bathing suit but she did need new jeans. When Kim saw the bathing suit she liked she showed it to Sheila who in return said, "Kim you could do better than that"

Monique looked at what Kim was holding up and said, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I agree with Sheila." Kim then walked over to Sheila and dragged her towards the bathing suits which in return caused Sheila and Monique to laugh. When Sheila and Monique stopped laughing Kim held up another bathing suit and asked, "what about this one?" Sheila and Monique nodded their head "yes" which in returned caused Kim to run to the cash register to pay for it. After paying for their new clothes Kim and Sheila headed towards the food court to grab something to eat because they were both hungry. When they arrived at the food court Kim said, "no Bueno Nacho, instead I just want a pretzel with some cheese"

Sheila replied, "that's fine Princess, we could go to the Pretzel Factory then" Kim pulled her towards the Pretzel Factory which in returned caused Sheila to ask, "you know I can walk right?"

Kim sheepishly looked away and replied, "I just want to lose you again Sheila"

Sheila asked, "again? whe- oh!"

Kim replied, "yeah sorry about kicking you into that tower, I was just really mad and I didn't mean what I said at that time" Sheila pulled her in for a hug and replied, "stupid Drakken" after hearing this, Kim looked at Sheila and started laughing uncontrollably which in return caused Sheila to join in with her.

**The next day...**

Kim woke up to the sound of her Kimmunicator going off which caused her to grab it quickly and asked, "what's the sitch Wade?"

Wade replied, "Monkey Fist is trying to steal some sorta golden banana thing, not sure what it does yet"

Kim asked, "ride?"

Wade replied, "will be at your coordination in 20 minutes"

Kim said, "thanks Wade, you rock!" then hung up before he could reply. As soon as she started changing into her mission clothes she heard someone knocking on her window so she went over to see who it was but she already had an idea on who it was so she quickly opened her window completely forgetting that she had no shirt on. When Sheila entered Kim's room Kim asked, "can you make this quick? I'm about to leave for a mission in about 15 minutes"

Sheila looked away from Kim and asked, "are you forgetting something Pumpkin?" then Kim looked down and ran for the closet before Sheila noticed she was blushing and grabbed her black midriff t-shirt. When she came out of the closet(no pun intended) Sheila said, "I just came by to ask you a question"

Kim asked, "so what's the question Sheila?"

Sheila asked, "would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Kim walked towards her dresser to grab her cargo pants and replied, "damn it, I was going to ask you that after my mission, of course I'll be your girlfriend Sheila" then Sheila hugged her quickly and then said, "call me or text me after your mission Pumpkin" and then hopped out of Kim's window before she could reply. As soon as Kim noticed that Sheila hopped out the window she went over to the window and closed it.

**15 minutes later...**

Kim's ride to the mission arrived so she opened the window again and hopped out. When she landed on the ground she started running to the jet as soon as she got in the jet Mr. Johnson said, "thanks again for saving me from that crazy girl and her crazy cuddle buddy experiments"

Kim replied, "no big, she's an evil genetics scientist that makes weird cuddle buddy mutations" and then went in the back of the jet to call Sheila.

When Sheila saw that Kim was calling her she picked up the phone and asked, "you're done already?"

Kim replied, "no I'm on my way to the mission and I just wanted to see if you were home yet"

Sheila said, "after I jumped out of your window I decided that I didn't want to go home yet so I'm just jogging at the park near your apartment."

Kim replied, "that's cool, I gotta go I just got the signal that I have to jump out of the jet, I'll call you after the mission" after she said that she hung up and jumped out of the jet. As soon as she got to the perfect spot to open her parachute she did and softly landed on the ground. As soon as she landed a map to the lair popped on her Kimmunicator and then she found Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas, as soon as they saw her they started attacking her which she easily dodged them and tackled Monkey Fist to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own any characters from Kim Possible the only thing I own is the Pretzel Factory unless there happens to be one of those also lol and I might add a new character into the story im not sure yet...do you guys think that Kim should have a sister or should Shego have a daughter?**

**Chapter 2**

**Later that day...**

Kim's mission was a success after the mission she called Sheila who answered after the second ring. Kim said, "hey Sheila, I'm on my way home, I should be there soon"

Sheila replied, "okay Kimmie, I just arrived home after my jog so I'm going to take a shower" after Sheila said that she hung up and Kim slowly fell asleep in the jet. Before Kim was fully asleep her Kimmunicator rang so she answered it, "hey Wade, I recovered the banana thig and GJ has Monkey fist and his monkey ninjas"

Wade said, "good job Kim"

Kim replied, "it was no big" then Kim looked out her window and hung up her Kimmunicator. As soon as the jet landed she hopped out and waved good-bye to Mr. Johnson. As soon as she entered her apartment she headed for the shower so she didn't smell like sweat and monkeys but before she could even get in her phone rang and she silently cursed at it before answering it. Kim said, "you seriously got to work on your timing Sheila."

Sheila asked, "im guessing you just got home from your mission and was about to get in the shower but I called you before you could get in?

Kim replied, "yes and yes" then Sheila shook her head but remembered that Kim couldn't see her through the phone so she said, "you are so predictable Pumpkin" bofore Kim could reply Sheila started laughing and then Kim said, "I'll call you back after my shower Sheila" and then hung up before Sheila could reply. When Kim entered her showered she sighed and then started washing her hair after she finished washing her hair she washed her body then turned off the water and dried herself off with a towel. As soon as she was all dry she opened her dresser and grabbed the pajamas that she was going to wear to sleep. After she finished putting her pajamas on she went in the living room and texted Sheila.

From: Kim

To: Sheila

hey Sheila want to come over to my place and watch movies with me? SEND

From: Sheila

To: Kim

sure Pumpkin, I'll be over in 10 minutes SEND

From: Kim

To: Sheila

make sure you bring whatever you wear to sleep, if you wear anything lol SEND

From: Sheila

To: Kim

haha very funny atleast I don't sleep with a cuddle buddy SEND

From: Kim

To: Sheila

he's a Pandaroo and I've had him for forever SEND

After Kim sent that message she heard a knock at her front door so she checked who it was and realized it was Sheila so she opened the door and let her in. When Sheila entered Kim's apartment Kim said, "go sit on the couch ill go grab us a bag of popcorn."

Sheila asked, "want me to cook it?"

Kim replied, "nahh it would be mean if I asked you to use your plasma powers to cook the bag of popcorn" then Kim grabbed a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. After the popcorn was done she put it in a bowl and sat back on the couch with Sheila. As soon as Kim sat back on the couch Sheila grabbed the bowl of popcorn from her hands and said, "thanks for the popcorn Kimmie."

Kim grabbed the popcorn back and replied, "hey, I made it, so you could atleast share it with me" when Sheila heard this she started laughing which caused Kim to roll her eyes. As soon as Sheila stopped laughing Kim asked, "you done?"

Sheila giggled again and replied, "now I am" then Kim passed the popcorn to Sheila and started their favorite movie _The Pacifier. _As soon as it started Kim moved closer to Sheila and laid her head on Sheila's stomach. When Sheila saw this she started stroking Kim's hair softly and asked, "you comfy Kimmie?"

Kim replied, "yeah very comfy" and then turned towards the television to watch the movie.

**2 hours later...**

The movie ended so Kim got off the couch and headed towards the bathroom. As soon as she entered the bathroom Sheila asked, "you okay Kimmie?"

Kim looked out the bathroom door towards Sheila and replied, "I just had a great idea" and then she walked out of the bathroom and pulled Sheila to the couch and said, "we could go to that little coffee shop by-" before she could finish her sentence her Kimmunicator rang so she answered it.

Kim: hey Wade what's the sitch?(Sheila in the background: this better be good or I'm gonna hunt you down)

Wade: hey Kim and Sheila there is a bank robbery just down the street from your place

Kim: can't the cops handle it? It's only a bank robbery

Wade: the people robbing the bank have laser guns, smoke gernades, and some sort of AK-47

Kim: (Sheila in background: we're in) what she said

Wade: ride should be there in 20-30 minutes. After he said that Kim looked at Sheila and then walked into her closet and slammed the door. When Sheila heard the door slam she walked over to the closet and asked, "what happened to the girl that said she could do anything?"

Kim replied, "that girl turned twenty-four" then she opened the closet and headed towards the window. When they both got to the window Kim said, "lets make this mission a game, whoever kicks the most butt gets a 30 minute massage from the loser."

Sheila looked at her and replied, "you are so on Pumpkin" then the both of them hopped out of the window and raced to the bank. As soon as they arrived at the bank Kim asked, "so what's the plan Sheila?"

Sheila replied, "well...I was hoping that we could just kick the door open and see what happens from there" then she kicked the door to the bank open before Kim could even protest. As soon as Sheila kicked the door open the biggest robber spun around and started heading for them so Kim front flipped out of the way then Sheila plasma blasted him in the face. After she plasma blasted him Kim headed towards another one and roundhouse kicked him in the face knocking him out before he even hit the floor. Kim said, "2 down 3 to go"

Sheila said, "nice kick by the way" before Kim could reply Sheila grabbed another robber and smashed his face in with her knee causing Kim to look away. When Sheila saw this she asked, "you okay Pumpkin?"

Kim replied, "yeah, hang on" then she spun around and kicked the one behind her in the face then headed towards the civilians and lead them out through the back before any of the robbers could react. When Sheila realized Kim was gone she plasma blasted all of the robbers knocking them out then went searching for Kim. When Sheila found her Kim giggled and said, "I'm fine Sheila"

Sheila replied, "hey I'm just trying to look out for you not that I need to because you're 'the girl that could do anything'" when she said that Kim blushed a little and then she pulled Sheila into a hug and then she called GJ.

Betty: what do you want Ms. Possible?

Kim: I just wanted to say that we caught the robbers

Betty: alright we'll be there in 10 minutes. After she said that, Kim looked towards Sheila and then walked out of the bank without saying a word. As soon as Kim walked out the door Sheila followed her and asked, "can we talk Pumpkin?" Kim glanced over her shoulder at Sheila and then stopped walking.

Kim started to ask, "you're not-" but before she could finish Sheila said, "no, never in a million years" after hearing this, Kim sighed in relief and then asked, "what did you want to talk about then?"

Sheila replied, "well... I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach with me" Kim grabbed Sheila's hand and pulled her closer then said, "sure I would love to go to the beach with you" as soon as Kim said that she let go of Sheila's hand and then looked away. When Sheila noticed this, she asked, "what's wrong Kimmie?"

Kim whispered, "shhh...*looks around* I think someone or something is following us" then Sheila looked around and whispered, "let's split up you go left and I go right and whoever doesn't get followed looks for the person following us"

Kim replied, "good plan, make sure your phone is on so I can contact you" then Sheila headed right and Kim headed left. As soon as Kim walked away Sheila dove into a bush and called Kim.

Kim: wow that was quick

Sheila: turn around very slowly. Kim turned around slowly and saw a Pandaroo following them so she back flipped on to it and Sheila plasma blasted it in the gut causing it to fly backwards and Kim to jump off the Pandaroo. When Kim jumped off the Pandaroo Sheila asked, "you okay?"

Kim replied, "I've been through more dangerous things, I think I could survive jumping off a giant Pandaroo" as soon as Sheila heard this she started laughing and Kim joined in with her. As soon as they stopped laughing Kim asked, "you still up for going to the beach Sheila?"

Sheila replied, "always" then they started to head back to Kim's place so they could change into their bathing suits. After a few moments Kim stopped and exclaimed, "I have the perfect plan!"

Sheila asked, "what's your perfect plan?"

Kim replied, "well...I was thinking we could move into a beach house once we've been together for awhile"


End file.
